Catering
by heavenforbid
Summary: Bella is a brand new photographer but she also has a side job as a caterer. When her biggest job is Edward Cullen's wedding everything collapses. Bella learns to navigate the Cullen's dysfunctional family while earning their youngest son's friendship.Lmns


Catering

_It'll be fine, come on Bella. It'll be fine. _I repeated this over and over in my head like a mantra. I gathered all of my courage and walked up to the door. I was about to knock when I noticed an intercom with his name on it. I pressed the button once before his voice floated down to me.

"If this is Alice, I love you now go away. If this is Jasper or Emmet, come on up and have a beer. If it's anyone else, talk to me…" I listened enchanted, as he trailed off.

"Um, this is Bella Swan, the caterer. Your brother Emmet told me to come here." I bit my lip, unsure of what to say next.

He paused. "Hey, Bella? Uh, do you mind that my apartment is really messy and I haven't shaved or showered in a couple of days?"

I laughed, crinkling my nose. "No, not really."

He sighed in relief, "Come on up." The door buzzed, clicking open.

I hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder and walked in. As I went up the stairs I tried not to trip. This was my first big job and I didn't want to fuck it up before it even started. I paused at the door before Edward told me that it was open. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the apartment was that Edward's apartment really was messy, the second thing that registered was that he was currently standing in the middle of the room cursing to himself, shirtless. I bit my lip, guiltily running my eyes over his smooth, pale skin; watching the play of muscles just under the surface. He was a god. Low slung jeans, resting on his hips showed a thin strip of green plaid boxers. He had tousled bronze hair that made him look even more edible, if that was possible.

I licked my lips, still staring. I was well aware that I was probably drooling. I wanted to jump him. I was expecting a guy more like Emmet, a big brother. I definitely didn't want to be related to Edward.

I took a step forward, letting him know that I was here. He jumped, turning to face me. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood when I saw his face. Oh my fucking god. If I thought he was cute before, now he was devastatingly gorgeous. His face was all angles, but not in a freaky way. He had a strong defined jaw that I wanted to lick and gorgeous piercing green eyes. He was even better than a Greek God; he was…heavenly, more than heavenly…Edwardly.

"Hey, Bella right?" I nodded, agreeing. "Hey, have a seat I'll be back with a movie, utensils and a shirt." He said, jogging off into the depths of the apartment.

I sank down onto his black leather couch, acutely aware that I was scheduled to spend at least three more hours here. Three hours alone with Edward.

Within an hour all formalities had dropped. Edward and I were curled up on the couch draped in a blanket. He was lying with his head in my lap, occasionally purring when I ran my hands through his hair. We were watching PS. I Love You, he chuckled when I sniffed at the end, trying to hide that I was crying. He stared at me for a second before he picked me up and set me on his lap, pulling the blankets closer around. I leaned back against his chest, nuzzling my head deeper into his shirt and breathing him in. Ughh, god! He smelled so fucking good. I could tell it wasn't cologne; it was just Edward.

During Princess Bride, our third movie, I heard a soft snoring. Sure enough, I looked back to see Edward sleeping comfortably on my shoulder. I pushed him sideways, giggling when I saw the imprint of my bra strap on his face. I turned to face him and wiggled my way back into his arms, taking comfort in the tight embrace he had me in. I slowly fell asleep with my head resting on Edward's chiseled chest.

I was awakened by a shrieking noise. I raised my head off of Edwards's chest and turned away from him to look at the person shrieking. As soon as I looked, I realized _this_ was the girlfriend. It had to be, pretty, blonde, could be a model? Yep, definitely the girlfriend. I sat up, gathering my messy hair into a quick bun.

"Edward thanks for letting me stay the night. Can you call me so I can figure out everything?" I asked, ignoring the very pissed girlfriend.

He smiled, "Sure Bella, see you sometime this week." I picked up my bag and got the hell out as fast as I could. I did not want to get in the middle of a lovers spat, especially when I might have been the cause of it. This had happened to me before when I stayed over at Jacob's after a bad break up and his current girlfriend, Leah had thrown a bitch fit before looking at me and realizing that I was no where near as pretty as she was. Once she had decided that I was no competition she had taken Jake away for make-up sex.

It cracked me up that model girl hadn't even looked at me before going off. If she had just glanced at me she could clearly see that I was no competition. At 5'7 I was boyishly flat, had no sense of style and no patience for makeup. I was not the kind of girl you leave your girlfriend for. If boys stared at me it was because I wasn't fashionably dressed. Take today for instance, ripped shorts over black leggings and a purple tank. Definitely not the standard in San Francisco.


End file.
